


Everybody wants to have a home

by thunderfcknroad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: and i stand by that, bc i want keyleth in all my fics, keyleth is kinda in it, the working title of this fic was fuck it lets be in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderfcknroad/pseuds/thunderfcknroad
Summary: Mollymauk decides Vox Machina just isn't the right fit for him but can he decide what it is he's really looking for before he leaves the city entirely...





	Everybody wants to have a home

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the niche corner!! please accept my humble offerings of disgustingly self indulgent mollymore romance.

Molly lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. When he started with Vox Machina he’d known it would take a couple of adventures for him to start to gel but he was starting to think it may not happen. It’s not that he couldn’t stand his ground in the group, he could, he’d proved that on multiple occasions. But they were a family and he just… wasn’t part of that. They were wonderful people and they got along well enough but they didn’t need him. Hell, Molly would probably go as far as too say they didn’t really want him.  They were fine without him. They were a well-oiled machine and Molly was becoming increasingly like sand in the gears.

He tossed and turned in bed all night. The cold walls of the guest room in Whitestone castle felt unwelcoming. Even just the words ‘guest room’ hovered over him like a dark storm cloud. He played back the comments of light irritation and forced smiles. A guest was really all he was going to be. He wracked his brains for ways he could fix this. He wished there was a way he could be what they were missing in their party but the truth was; there wasn’t anything missing. Molly could do more with his energy than be an 8th wheel.

Finally he managed to close his eyes with the unsettling feeling that he knew how his morning was going to go.

 

Molly didn’t have many things. He attached his swords to his hip and threw his few possessions in a small knapsack. The sun was just starting to peek over the hills. He could hear people starting to move around outside in the hallways and he made his way to the hall for breakfast.

He could see various members of Vox Machina in various states of alertness and presentability.

He spotted Keyleth and made his way over. She smiled halfheartedly.

“Good morning, Mollymauk.”

“I’m leaving, Keyleth.”

She looked him over silently before nodding slowly but didn’t answer. He continued.

“I’m stepping on toes I had no intention of stepping on. I’ve been on my own this long. I don’t want to force myself into this group and end up leaving with a sour taste in my mouth. I have enjoyed every moment and you are all utterly wonderful and I hope we may remain friends.”

Keyleth’s face softened. “When you say leaving… do you mean just the group or do you intend to leave Whitestone entirely?”

Molly faltered. “I think… I think I will leave the city for a period. Just be on my own for a bit.”

Molly watched as Keyleth paused and opened her mouth to say something before closing it and clasping her hands together.

“Are you sure you want to leave… everyone behind?”

Molly gritted his teeth before flashing her a grin. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Keyleth sighed. “Mollymauk. Just because you didn’t find your happiness with us, doesn’t mean you don’t deserve it.”

Molly grabbed his bag and up and stood to leave. “Ok thank you Keyleth it’s been great but really I’m fine.”

 

Vax sauntered up behind Keyleth and kissed her on the cheek as they watched Mollymauk leave.

“So he’s leaving, huh?”

Keyleth nodded. “Have you spoken to Shaun recently?”

Vax frowned and sat down. “A little. Why?”

Keyleth sighed. “I don’t know. I have a theory that’s all.”

 

Molly wandered through the streets taking in the early morning bustle as shops were starting to open up. He found his heart ached a little at leaving the city behind. He had grown quite fond of the frosty early hours and the way the sun fell through the branches of the Sun Tree as it rose. He knew Whitestone was beautiful but he was still surprised to find he would miss it. He’d been travelling all his life but even in his short stay here he had seen the sad and scared little city continue to grow into a hustling centre of happiness and hope. That felt like the kind of place he could belong one day.

Not paying attention to where he was going, he found himself wandering past a familiar building. He felt his breath catch in his throat and suddenly found he had to concentrate a lot harder on making his feet move. His eyes fell on the small glowing sign that announced the shop as “Gilmore’s Glorious Goods” and he was hit with a wave of emotions. He spotted some movement inside and he practically sprinted around a corner.

His head was being flooded with memories. Molly flirting with Gilmore the minute he met him and being completely floored by Gilmore matching him every time. The glowing grin Gilmore wore every time Molly walked into the store. The absolutely crazy and silly things Molly had asked Gilmore to enchant just so he had an excuse to go in to the shop at least twice week. Gilmore pulling him aside and telling him he didn’t need to keep wasting his money for an excuse to see him before fastening an enchanted amulet around his neck for him.

He got stuck on that moment. Gilmore had been so close. He could have kissed him there. He could have said something. Why didn’t he say something? Was he really going to leave now and leave behind everything that could have been and could still be between them? Gilmore had welcomed him more willingly than anyone in his life, more willingly even than the circus. Molly found himself wondering if he would ever feel like this again.

And he was throwing it away by leaving without explanation.

Was that who he was? Was that really what he wanted?

Keyleth’s voice echoed through his head.

_“doesn’t mean you don’t deserve it.”_

 

Fuck it. He was going to be in love.

 

The thought hit him in the chest and winded him for a second. His next thought was that he might be having a panic attack. He leaned against the wall and regained his composure.

He turned on his heel and marched himself into Gilmore’s store.

 

Gilmore jumped at the sound of the bell above his door.

“I’m sorry we’re not open yet – oh Mollymauk! You’re a welcome sight for tired eyes.”

Molly closed the space between them without a word until there was only about a meter between them.

“I left Vox Machina.”

Gilmore cocked his head slightly and frowned. “Are you ok? Did they do something?”

Molly let out a nervous laugh. “No no, don’t worry. It was my own choice. They don’t need me and I need a purpose. My happiness lies elsewhere.”

“Is this your way of telling me you are leaving the city?”

“That was the plan.”

Molly watched as a flash of pain crossed Gilmore’s face and he was filled with renewed confidence.

“However, I had a thought.”

Gilmore raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Oh?”

Molly took another step towards him. “I was just walking past your shop and I thought… If my purpose is to find happiness then,” He took another step, “I don’t think I need to leave the city after all.”

Gilmore uncrossed his arms and Molly heard his breath hitch in his throat. “So… are you looking for a job or?”

Molly rolled his eyes and muttered, “You’re cute when you play dumb” before kissing him.

Gilmore immediately kissed back. Molly felt everything fall into place. He didn’t really understand why it had taken him this long to kiss Gilmore. It felt as easy as breathing. He dropped his bag on the floor and brought his hand up to Gilmore’s chest to push him away slightly.

“So not to break the moment but… I don’t have a place to stay right now and was wondering if”

Gilmore cut him off with another quick kiss. “You do not need to ask, darling.”

Molly relaxed and wrapped his arms around Gilmore's waist and rested his head on Gilmore’s chest.

“Remind me I owe Keyleth a favour.”

He felt Gilmore chuckle and kiss the top of his head. “Get in line.”

**Author's Note:**

> probably-pride-related on tumblr  
> The niche corner continues on tumblr on @mollymore
> 
> Lots of love...


End file.
